Project Summary This exciting pre-doctoral training program at the Chemistry-Biology Interface involves 30 training faculty from three departments at the University of Minnesota including Chemistry, Medicinal Chemistry, and Biochemistry, Molecular Biology and Biophysics (BMBB). The mission of the program is to provide a diverse cadre of students with the skills necessary to cross traditional boundaries, think critically and understand and conduct rigorous scientific research at the interface of chemistry and biology. This mission will be accomplished by achieving the seven specific objectives listed below. Over time, it is expected that trainees will progress in their development as professional scientists in the areas of career awareness, knowledge of chemical biology, professional scientist development, and rigor and reproducibility. Success in achieving those goals will be evaluated through the use of quantitative metrics. This mission will be accomplished by achieving the following objectives: (i) Provide students with an interdisciplinary training experience at the interface of chemistry and biology. This will be accomplished by a combination of coursework involving classes from three different departments and by a cross-training experience involving a coadvisor and a research experience of at least three months in the coadvisors laboratory. (ii) Promote rigor and reproducibility in research through a combination of an online introduction, classroom instruction and interactive workshops. (iii) Expose students to cutting-edge science at the interface of chemistry and biology through seminars focused on this type of interfacial science (Chemical Biology Colloquium, CBC) and by allowing them to organize their own symposium focused on the chemical biology interface. (iv) Enhance the communication skills of trainees by providing them with multiple opportunities to present their research in different formats including a presentation at a national or international conference. (v) Educate students about the range of career opportunities available for scientists with training in this area. (vi) Stimulate interest in the training program by involving students, faculty and industrial scientists from local high schools, four-year colleges and companies in training activities. (vii) Increase the diversity of scientists carrying out research at the chemistry and biology interface in our program through a combination of different outreach activities. Research carried out in connection with the program will span a wide range of topics ranging from the development of fundamental chemical technologies to discover new biology, to the study and treatment of diseases including cancer, aging and infectious disease. The training faculty members are a highly collaborative group with a rich history of joint publications among the mentors and are committed to devoting the time and effort it takes to effectively mentor students.